love bites maybe
by Lonely-heart-way
Summary: A girl and her best freind live it up, lived there life on the edge, fall in love and get stuck in the middle of vampires, werewolves and elves.


I use to be normal, I had a few good friends, and I played the flute, hated math and what I saw in the mirror. I was just the average teen, except I had skipped a couple of grades. My name is Jessica; I was a fifteen year old senior that year.

~*~*~*

©When the truth is not accepted they will make up there own.©

~*~*~*~

Chapter One

Please strangle me!

It was a normal day at school; homeroom, band, history, but after math me and my totally awesome, coffee crazed friend Marco, (She's a girl!!), preceded to skip down the hall. When we bulldozed right over Mrs. Kidde, this was purely accidental, (Or at least that's what we claim).

"**Jessica, Marco**," Mrs. Kidde bellowed.

We were dead meat, we followed our natural instincts, we haled butt down the hall way leaving slow, forty year old hag (Mrs. Kidde), far behind. I happened to be faster than Marco, so when she ran past where I hid I tugged her into the janitor's closet too.

"We've got to get somewhere quick," I said slightly out of breath.

"I know, if they catch us they might test new forms of torture on us," Marco said seriously.

"Hmmm, how about, let ditch out of here and go to the park, they would never expect that," I offered partly in sarcasm.

"But how, they have a witch hunt out for us, there not going to simple let us walk out the front door," She said panic in her voice.

"Well, let's jump out a window," I said quickly knowing we would have to hurry up for any hope of escape.

"Now you're talking, how about out the girl's bathroom window," She said rubbing her hands together smiling evilly.

"I love you, in a completely friendly way,' I said smiling, "But they would expect that."

"What about the boys," She said.

"Well that's something they wouldn't expect," I said disgust for the boys bathroom filling my voice.

"All hale the plan master," She said praising herself.

"Well you might be the plan master but I'm the one who risk my butt to go through with thoughs plans," I say ending her parade.

"True," She replied.

I peeked out of the door of the closet, for what I could see we were all clear, so I took off running as stealthily as possible with combat boots on. Thank heavens we made it to the boy's bathroom undiscovered, in doing this we scared two jocks skipping class to the point of nearly pissing themselves. I walked to the west wall, (the only wall with windows).

"No way are we going to get up and out thoughs," Marco said disappointedly.

You see, these windows where about seven feet up and I stood at five ten and Marco at a mere five five. I took a deep breath; I was determined to get out of that hell hole. So I reached up and jumped, my finger tips just made it to where I was held suspended in the air. Then I slowly pulled myself up to where I was sitting.

"Remind me to thank Ms. Delilah, (Gym teacher)," I replied smiling triumphantly. I opened the hatch that locked the window and then proceeded to help Marco up.

"What did you eat for breakfast," I asked pulling her up beside me.

"It would take me to long to name all the calorie packed foods," She teased.

It took both of us to push open the unused window. We sat in silence for a few seconds, both of us gathering our courage as we looked down, at the fall we would have to endure. Neither of us wanted to go first, but I had to gather my courage (Which is only another word for stupidity), because we were running out of time before there were bound to find us. So I lowered myself out of the window, I dangled by my finger tips, I took a deep breath, then mustering up every last ounce of selflessness and let go as I pushed off the building with my feet. My eyes were clinched tight as I landed, as I hit the ground I heard a series of surprised noises with groins of pain. So I opened my eyes to see, this fine Goth dude under me. I rolled off of him and sat up, my face turning an unattractive red as a blush flooded me face.

"I'm so sorry," I replied looking down, I could feel his eyes looking me over, which only made my blush worse.

"Are you ok," He asked sitting up.

"Um, I think," I replied finally getting the confidence to look up at him. What I saw was a totally( as Marco would put it) sex god. He was tall, I would guest-a-mate around six two. He had flawless porcelain skin and straight, cold black hair. He wore trips and a slipknot shirt that was just tight enough to give a hint of the rock hard abs that it hid. His eyes where a weird blue green, the blue next to his pupils being a dark sapphire and the green being about the color of healthy grass. They dazzled me until Marco's screeches snapped me out of it. First a heard a thump, I turned to see she had jumped.

"Leave some sex god for me," She replied ogling the dude without shame.

"Might I ask why you lovely ladies are jumping out of a window," The guy said with an emotion I couldn't identify mixed with sarcasm.

"Well… My friend and I, mostly my friend here, just happened to run right over a teacher… that just happens to be married to the principle, that just happens to be the brother to the super intendant," Marco rambled off.

The guy looked up, "You better find some type of shelter its going to rain soon," He spoke as he got up to go on his way.

"By the way, what's your name," I asked biting my lips slightly.

He turned around, a smile on his face, "Erine."

"Oh my gosh that name is soo hot, he came from the heavens," Marco replied and rambled about him the entire walk to the park. The park was a peaceful place, serene, with tall tree, a place you could get lost in your thoughts. The park was just a wooded area that people liked, me and Marco climbed into an old oak, sitting in silence listening to the sounds of nature.

"Its no fair you got to land on the sexiness of Erine," Marco started.

"Oh my gosh, Marco has another sex object to twist her perverted mind around, Hades save me," I replied more to myself than to Marco. We laid there in silence, falling asleep. I could already hear the slight snores of the light sleep Marco had already fallen into. Then I hear sirens, this woke me up instantly, Marco's parents wouldn't care but if my dad found out I would be dead, literally. The sirens only seemed to get closer, then I heard it, the sign that I knew meant they were after us…. Dogs.

"Marco, Marco wake your lazy ass up," I hastily whispered shaking her before I jumped out of the tree. She soon followed, she to hearing the dogs. We take off running hoping that our head start would save us. We ran jumping over loges ducking under vines, stepping over tree roots; this was an all out adrinaline experience. We continued evading trees and such, Marco was falling slightly behind. Then I heard the noise that dashed my dreams of escape, of freedom. I heard a crash, and a thud, then a snapping sound that wasn't from wood. I turned around. I saw Marco on the ground agony written on her face as she clinched her teeth against the pain, against the urge to cry and scream. I took a step towards her, miscalculating where a root was I too tripped and fell, twisting my ankle. I lay there a second dazed before the pain calculated in my mind. I then decided that I was going to have to ignore the pain and deal with it later, I was not going to leave Marco behind, I stood up and hobbled over to Marco, my teeth clinched.

"It seems you're lucky enough to get a piggy back ride from me," I replied picking her up over my back, this caused an entirely new wave of burning sensations to engulf my ankle.

"Put me down your hurt yourself," Marco agued.

"I'm not leaving you behind deal with it," I scorned as I started jogging. I didn't let her see the tears that swelled at my eyes as I ran, and made sure to make no sound to indicate I was in any type of pain. We had gone a good mile or two, and I felt as If I couldn't take another step. So we collapsed, and I welcomed the cool caress of rain that started to fall. The rain would wash our scent away; I looked up, silently praising what ever being that decided to have mercy on us. I looked at Marco; her leg had swelled and was a hideous black blue color. I was glad I knew this park better than I knew the back of my hand.

"Where are we going to go," Marco asked nearly crying.

Why was it me that always had to be the strong one, I asked myself before sucking up all fear, uncertainty, and pain before I answered, "We'll find some where Marco, we'll find somewhere…. There's a road just over that hill, I'm going to see if there any cars passing by." There was a very small chance that there would be. This was a country road, but I held onto hope for the both of us as I stood up and started limping up the steep hill. I finally made it up and over the hill; I saw a car pulled over. What luck Marco seemed to have. I started running and screaming for help. I was shocked when I could see the detail of the car and the driver who, at the moment was changing a flat.

"**Erine, Erine, help**," I screamed, relief and pain filled my plea mixed with tears running down my face.

He stood up and turned around on hearing his name. He rushed down the hill much faster than even I would be able to.

"What's wrong," He replied watching me limp towards him.

"Marco, she, she fell, I think she broke something, the cops, they had, dogs after us, I packed her for a long time," I struggled to say breathless.

"Where is she," He asked.

"I'll she you," I replied about ready to take off.

"No your not, you fell too, I see you limp'n," He replied authority in his voice.

"She's hid, I'll show you," I replied rebellion clear in my voice.

He simply raised and eyebrow. I took off back to Marco as quickly as my injury would allow. We finally made it, Marco was asleep. Erine picked her up gently, not even waking her up.

"Where are you going to take us," I asked knowing we had to do something about Marco's leg.

"My dads a doctor, he has a small hospital beside our house, he'll be able to fix her right up," He replied in a whisper.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we made it to his car I collapsed in the passenger seat as he laid Marco in the back seat. I was amazed at how gentle he was; he treated her as if she was the rarest, priceless china. When he got in he took off, it I wasn't so sleepy and pain wasn't cursing through my body I might have been worried for my personal safety.

"So why did you really run when you ran over the teacher," He asked just above a whisper.

"Well, I'll probably get expelled, because I've been suspended so many times," I replied looking out the window.

"Why," he replied looking at the road.

"For fighting, fighting, and yet more fighting," I said, a hint of twisted humor in my voice.

"Aww, and that's the only reason," he continued.

"Awful nosy are we," I replied closing my eyes.

"Well I like to know the people that are in my car, they could be serial killers or something," He said stifling a chuckle.

"Oh yes, Marco with a broken leg and me with a twisted ankle are going to take down a somewhat muscular male, when we are selves are not that strong," I replied my voice laced with sarcasm.

Soon after that I fell asleep, only awoken by the beeping of the car door open as Erine got Marco out of the car. I looked down at my own foot to notice that it too had swelled.

"That's just flip'n lovely," I replied to myself I a managed to hope out of the car, scared of the pain I would feel if I put any pressure on my injury.

"Do I have to carry you too," He replied with a smirk.

"Sorry I'm not a damsel in distress, and I don't simple swoon into guy's arms," I replied almost in a sharp tone.

What I said brought a smile to his face, "out there when you were yelling for my attention, I would have sworn you sounded just like a damsel in distress."

"No my friend, I was yelling because my friend, there in your arms, was in distress," I said trying to hop behind Erine, but failing miserably.

"Do you have to walk so fast," I asked stopping out of breath.

"Why are you in distress," He replied.

I crossed my arms, "You are really starting to get on my nerves," I said almost in a growl.

"You asked for it," Marco chimed in.

"How in Hades did I ask for it," I snapped at Marco.

"No damsel fighting, thought if neither of you were injured I'm sure I would enjoy watching," Erine replied walking into the small and cozy office/ waiting room.

"DAD," He yelled mind blowingly loud, "I kinda need your help in here."

In a few seconds a male that looked sorta like Erine came in, "who are these…." He trailed off seeing Marco's injury, "Take her into a room, and tell Amanda what I'll need.

Erine nodded and packed Marco away soon followed, by who I presumed his father. So I stayed in the waiting room, my throbbing leg on a chair. Erine finally after what seemed like hours walked back into the white walled room I resided in.

"She'll be fine," he replied sitting across from me, stretching out a little in the chair.

"I figured that," I said trying not to roll my eyes.

"So you avoided my question earlier, what was the other reason you ran," He said preparing himself for any answer.

"I don't see how it any of your business," I replied smugly, not wanting to talk about it.

I must have struck a nerve, I seen his jaws clench then unclench.

"I just saved you butt, and I'm asking a simple question, I expect a simple answer… An honest one," He had a strict hold on his voice so he wouldn't yell. The way he said it made me flinch back, I seen a flash of surprise at my reaction.

"Can we just not talk about it," I asked looking down.

I was saved by Marco walking in the room, sporting a new black cast.

"These girls need there rest," He replied, "Marco told me you hurt your ankle so let me take a quick look just to make sure it's a twist and not a fracture." He took off my shoe with complete gentleness, "Yeah, wrap it up, try not to walk on it, you aggravated it by carrying Marco, Make sure to put ice on it," He replied.

The three of us, (Marco, Erine, and me), walked back to the car, he drove us to Marco's, the place I spent most my weeks at. We both walked into her room and crashed, he parents weren't home as usual.


End file.
